Be Brave for Hope
by Yose Hyuann
Summary: Ketika hal yang kau cintai diinjak-dinjak orang lain dan kau mencari cahaya ditengah kegelapanmu fict Perdana didedikasikan untuk May Angelf
1. Chapter 1

" _FRIENDLY MATCH... DON'T MAKE ME LOUGH! TO ALL OF YOU WHO BROUGHT YOUR CHILDREN ALONG, I WANT TO CRUSH YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS JUST LIKE IF YOU WERE CHILDREN OF MONKEYS. TO THOSE WHO BROUGHT YOUR FAMILIES ALONG, I WANT TO GIVE THEM A HORIBLE MEMORIES. A FEW WORDS? LET'S START WITH THE FACT THAT YOU SHOULD ALL RELIZE YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A MONKEYS_! MONKEY DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO PLAY BASKETBALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" (pertandingan persahabatan... Jangan membuatku tertawa! Untuk kalian semua yang membawa anak kalian, aku cuma ingin menghancurkan harapan dan impian kalian, seakan kalian adalah anak-anak monyet itu. Dan kepada kalian yang membawa keluarga kalian, aku cuma ingin memberi kenangan yang buruk pada mereka semua. Sepatah dua kata? Mari mulai dengan fakta bahwa kalian tidak lebih pandai dibanding monyet! Monyet tidak punya hak bermain basket HAHAHAHAHAHA...!)

Seluruh stadion mendengar, seluruh Jepang mendengar, dan seluruh anak-anak Jepang pecinta basketpun berperang dengan hatinya. Baik mereka yang di dalam negri maupun di seluruh dunia  
"Pantaskan kami anak-anak Jepang untuk tetap bermain basket?"

BE BRAVE  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana.

Namaku Okaminura Yuki, kelas 2 SMA di New York. Aku bersama ketiga anggota timku Vina, Lia, dan Chacha serta adik angkatku Hanna. Sedang apa kami? Kami sedang ikut mengawasi persiapaan pertandingan antara Kiseki No Sedai melawan Jabberwock yang akan datang pekan ini. pertandingan pembalasan untuk mengembalikan harga diri para pebasket Jepang di seluruh dunia. Kami sudah disini sejak hari ke dua mereka latihan, dan sekarang adalah hari hari ke-lima.

Alasan kenapa kami berempat ikut mengawasi latihan mereka adalah karena kami memiliki misi. Misi apa itu? Katakan saja bahwa salah satu anggota Jabberwock memiliki kejahatan, dan kami berniat menangkapnya tepat setelah kekalahan mereka.  
Jika kalian ingin tahu, kami adalah anggota Organisasi Internasional _Angel's_ dari _Charlie's Corp_. Organisasi keamanan yang menghasilkan agen-agen wanita dalam segala bidang. (jangan salah sangka, kami sudah mendapat pelatihan sejak usia enam)

 _Oh yeah, Just if you want to know people there know me as Josephine Snow._ Aku sudah mengenal (mengetahui) anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan mengenal Seirin sejak tahun lalu. Bagaimana aku mengenal Seirin? Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan.

Tapi ini bukan tentangku,  
atau teman-temanku yang salah satunya adalah seorang 'BAKA BASUKETBORU',

Ini tentang adik angkatku. Terinspirasi oleh Kiseki No Sedai dan terutama sang 'bayangan dari Seirin' favoritnya, menemukan basket sebagai cahaya dalam kegelapan hidupnya.

Shiota Hanna, sepuluh tahun, kelas 5 SD, kulitnya putih, berambut biru laut panjang berkuncir dua kebawah dan mata teal yang indah, juga merupakan anggota _Angel's Junior_. Seorang calon pebasket cilik yang akan mengikuti tes masuk club basket Junior di New York dalam waktu dekat ini. Sesuai namanya ia tetaplah keturunan Jepang. Aku mengijinkanya ikut ke Jepang sebab ada hal yang ingin dia utarakan kepada para pebasket favoritnya. Keinginan agar tetap dapat bermain basket.

 _Well_ , setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu, tapi sampai hari ke-lima si biru cilik tidak segera mengutarakan isi hatinya pada para Kiseki no Sedai. Ia terlalu pemalu dan memilih untuk nyaman berada disampingku sambil terpesona melihat kehebatan mereka bermain basket. Dengan _Polo-shirt_ putih, celana pendek biru dan _sport-shoes_ putih, kedua tangan kecil yang tak lepas melingkar di pinggangku membuatnya mudah untuk merangsek masuk kebelakang punggungku jika ada orng yang mendekat.

" _Yuki-nee, can I talk to them now?"_ (Yuki-nee, bisa aku berbicara pada mereka sekarang) _finally she speak up._

" _Sure, why not Hanna, go ahead! Remember what I said before"_ (tentu, kenapa tidak Hanna. Pergilah! Ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya.)jawabku kini mengahdap kearahnya

" _But mm.._ " kini wajahnya kembali ragu, aku terus berusaha membuatnya berani

" _Hey, they are good people okay_ " (Hei, mereka adalah orang-orang baik tahu)

" _but, Akashi-niisan, Pantera-niisan and Tiger-niisan are frightening_ " (tapi, Akashi-niisan, Panthera-niisan dan Tiger-niisan tampak menakutkan)

" _frightening doesn't mean they will bite you!"_ (menakutkan tak berarti mereka akan menggigitmu) kataku datar karena gemas " _want me to accompany you there, but then you speak yourself, OK_ " (mau aku menemanimu, tapi setelah itu kau katakan sendiri, OK) kini aku sudah berdiri disampingnya dan memberikan tangan kananku padanya yang langsung digenggam erat oleh tangan kecilnya yang lembut. Kami berjalan berdua kearah Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang istirahat di _bench._

"Yuki" Akashi yang pertama menyadari kalau kami datang, wow, selain Charlie, Ketiga temanku dan Yuna, tidak ada bisa menyadari kehadiranku secepat itu.

"Domo, aku hanya ingin mengantar seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan kalian." Kataku _to the point_.

"to the point seperti biasa" balasnya yang hanya kubalas gendikan bahu, kurasakan Hanna justru merangsek ke belakangku.

"Hei, Akashi kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Aomine. Yang lainnya juga sepertinya juga ikutan bingung

"dengan Yuki, dia ada didepanku sekarang" balas Akashi-san lurus.

"heh? Dimana di—" dengan wajah yang bingung begitu

"aku disini Panthera-kun" timpalku datar seperti biasa.

"GYYAAAA SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU?" hhh, terjadi lagi.

"Sejak aku berbicara dengan Akashi-san" sahutku santai " Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Hanna!" kali ini aku berusaha menarik Hanna persembunyiannya. Tapi dia justru semakin merangsek masuk " _Hanna, come out now, don't be like this! You said that you want to speak with them_ " kataku lembut, dia mulai sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya tapi tetap diam saja. " _say something young lady_!" (katakan sesuatu nona muda) tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kusadari Akashi-san yang menyadari keadaan mulai mendekati Nagisa.

" _Hey, hello! Do you want to say something to us_?" (Hei, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?) dari nadanya sepertinya dia berusaha seramah mungkin, tapi tidak berhasil, karena Hanna semakin merangsek masuk. Akashi mundur kembali lagi ke tempatnya, syukurlah dia berusaha maklum.

"Sepertinya Aka-chin membuat anak kecil takut" suara malas dari sang titan, Murasakibara-san. Terdengar kikikan dari beberapa orang namun hilang seketika karena Akashi-san sudah memeberi tatapan menusuknya.

" _Hanna, thats not nice_!" (Hanna, itu tidak baik!) tegurku, tapi hanya terbalas diam. " _Hey, did the cat have bite your tongue? But I think that is impossible because the cat is in front of us now_!" (hei, apakah seekor kucing menggigit lidahmu? Tapi kurasa itu mustahil karena kucing itu ada dihadapan kita sekarang) kataku datar. Dan berhasil, kepalanya menghadapku sekarang dan dengan wajah errr-kesal dia menunjukan lidahnya. " _Then say something_!"(kalau begitu katakan sesuatu!)

" _Lion-niisan is frightening_!"(Lion-niisan tampak menakutkan) katanya berbisik. Hhh, kuposisikan tubuhku dihadapanya memegang kedua bahunya " _like I said,_ _frightening doesn't mean they will bite you! Now take a breath, be brave and talk to them"_ (seperti kataku, menakutkan tidak berarti mereka akan menggigitmu! Sekarang ambil nafas, bersikaplah berani dan bicara pada mereka!) kataku sambil tersenyum, berdiri dan menghadapkan dia di depan Kiseki no Sedai. Kemudian menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkanya. Tidak benar-benar benar meninggalkannya aku berdiri di samping mereka, dan yang paling ujung berdiri adalah Kuroko-san.

Kulihat Hanna masih sedikit gemetar, sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas dan kulihat mata biru mudanya juga memancarkan keseriusan.

" _Ko-Konbawa, watashiwa Shiota Hanna desu, yoroshiku_!" katanya sambil membungkuk. Kuperhatikan para Kiseki no Sedai sedikit bingung untuk menanggapinya. Tapi sepertinya seseorang berhasil keluar dari zona bingung tersebut.

" _Domo Shiota-chan_! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kata Kuroko-san lembut dan ramah, sepertinya kalau yang ini berhasil, haha.

"Aku sudah melihat pertandingan antara Jabberwock dan Strky, dan menurutku mereka-maksudku Jabberwock sungguh keterlaluan" Katanya dengan pancaran mata yang sangat serius, dan itu membuat Kisedai tampak bingung dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Dan kau ingin kami melakukan apa untukmu Hanna?" kali ini suara Akashi-san yang memecah keheningan, kulihat si kecil sedikit terperanjat tapi tak kehilangan sinar keseriusan dimatanya.

"Aku menyukai basket, dan akan mengikuti tes masuk club basket junior. Aku adalah keturunan Jepang, dan bersama ke delapan temanku yang juga dari keturunan yang sama di asrama. Mereka juga meyukai basket namun kehilangan keyakinan untuk bermain basket setelah meihat video khususnya kata-kata dari Jabberwock. Mereka merasa karena keturunan Jepang maka mereka akan lemah dalam basket. Yuki-nee mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Jepang dan menemui Kiseki No Sedai, dan dia mengijinkanku ikut. Dan aku ingin mengajukan permohonan ini pada kalian" terjadi jeda sejenak dan keheningan, kulihat _audience_ hanya diam termasuk Akashi-san. Mereka sepertinya serius mendengarkan, bahkan Aomine-san dan Kagami-san.

"Kumohon, kalahkan mereka! Demi anak-anak Jepang yang kehilangan semangat pada basket. Aku yakin bila kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka sehingga teman-temanku akan mendapatkan keyakinan kembali. Mereka mengagumi kalian sebagai pemain basket Jepang yang hebat! Aku juga percaya pada kalian! Jadi _Onegai_!" Dia membungkuk dalam, memohon dan percaya. Aku memang tahu dia marah meski tidak mengeluakanya, tapi tidak menyangka juga kata-katanya akan seserius ini, dia memohon demi teman-temanya, dia memohon demi basket kesukaannya.

"Permintaan diterima!" balas Akashi-san singkat, penuh keyakinan.

"Dia benar, kami pasti akan menang!" Kata Aomine-san

"Tidak ada alasan kami kalah-nodayo!" Balas Midorima-san sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka-ssu! Kau tenang saja Shiotacchi!" timpal Kise-san dan apa-apaan itu Shiotacchi?

"Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka" suara malas tapi cukup membuat merinding dari Murasakibara-san

"Tak perlu kau minta, kami memang harus menang!" Kagami-san juga ikut menimpali.

"Tenang saja Shiota-chan, kami akan menepati janji kami!" terakhir dari Kuroko-san. Aku ingat, Hanna sangat mengidolakannya.

" _Arigato gozaimasu_!" Balasnya tulus sambil membungkuk lagi "Ano, izinkan aku meminta satu permohonan lagi" katanya sambil berusaha membersihkan air matanya, bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau dia menangis.

"Izinkan aku one-on-one dengan salah satu dari kalian." Katanya lurus.

"kau menantang kami nak? Kau punya nyali juga rupanya" kata Aomine-san, membuat gadis biru muda ini terbelalak.

"Aomine-kun kau membuatnya takut!" timpal Kuroko-san datar.

"Ehh, Shiotachhi bagaimana jika one-on-one denganku?" tawar Kise-san girang.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menantang kami?" tanya Akashi-san tajam

"Ka-karena aku hanya ingin bermain basket dengan kalian!" balasnya tegas meskipun tergagap, yakin dan berani menatap serius ke mata Akashi-san. Wow, padahal sejak tadi dia sangat takut. Kulihat yang ditatap sempat terperanjat namun segera kembali ke ekspresi awal.

"Dan siapa yang ingin kau ajak bermain?" tanya Akashi-san lagi

"Kuroko-niisan!" balasnya tegas. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam, sempat kusadari pria teal-blue ini melirik kearah teman-temanya sampai-

"Jangan kecewa nak, tapi Tetsu bukan pebasket yang bisa diajak one-on-one" timpal Aomine-san mengejek.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Apa kau mengajaknya one-on-one karena tahu bahwa dia adalah pemain yang mudah kau kalahkan-nodayo" balas Midorima-san tajam. Kulihat Koroko-san ia tidak bereaksi tapi dari matanya ada aura-aura tersinggung. Hahaha.

"tidak!" balasnya singkat

"Ehh, Kurokochhi adalah bayangan-ssu" timpal Kise-san

"Aku tahu" balas nya lagi

"Bagaimana kalau Two-on-Two jika ingin bermain dengan Kuroko?" kata Kagami

"Tidak Mau!"

"Jadi kau tetap bersikeras ingin melawan Tetsuya? Padahal kau tahu bahwa dia adalah bayangan, dan seperti kata Shintarou, kau ingin menang dengan mudah, atau kau takut pada kami?" tanya Akashi-san tajam dan menantang.

"Bukan seperti itu" balasnya tajam. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak "Aku tidak takut pada kalian, aku mengagumi kalian sebagai pemain basket! Tapi aku mengagumi Kuroko-san melebihi aku mengagumi kalian! Aku tahu dia adalah bayangan, aku sudah melihat setiap pertandingan yang pernah direkam Anne-nee. Aku mengaguminya karena dia yang paling berjuang bersama timnya dibanding kalian. Dia yang akhirnya bisa menyadarkan kalian. Karena dia adalah bayangan dia yang menciptakan terang. Yuki-nee mengatakan ketika kau menantang seseorang tidak selalu berarti harus mengalahkan, tapi karena kau ingin mengormatinya. Dan itulah yang ingin aku lakukan, aku tidak peduli menang atau kalah, aku hanya ingin bisa bermain basket dengan Kuroko-san" Hanna mengatakanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Tantanganmu ku terima dengan senang hati Shiota-chan!" Akhirnya suaramu keluar juga Kuroko-san. Kulihat kau juga tersenyum lembut. Dan gadis ini hanya teperanjat.

"Heh, kau kau berhasil nak!" timpal Aomine-san dan seketika itu pula akupun baru menyadari bahwa mereka semua tersenyum penuh arti. Seperti nya mereka semua mengerjai Nagisa, aku mau bilang apa?, aku tertawa dalam diam hahahaha, Hanna yang malang.

"Kalian jahat sekali mengerjai anak kecil sampai seperti itu" kataku datar

"Ehh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nagisa polos.

"Mereka kompak mengerjaimu Shiota-chan" jawab Kuroko-san.

"Yang kau maksud mereka, apa tidak termasuk dirimu juga Tetsuya? Dan sepertinya kalian harus meminta maaf pada Tetsunya mengenai kata-kata kalian!" seperti biasa kata-kata Akashi-san tajam dan mengintimidasi terhadap teman-temanya.

"HA-HA'I!" balas mereka serentak kecuali Kuroko-san

"Sejujurnya, Aku cukup tersinggung dengan kata-kata kalian!" kata pria rambut biru,dengan wajah datar namun aura gelap mengelilinginya. Dan Kisedai yang memucat jadi semakin pucat.

"Sebelumnya Shiota-chan, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu!" Tanya Kuroko-san serius dan hanya dibalas anggukan sekali oleh si biru kecil. "Mengapa kau menyukai basket?" apa aku tak salah lihat, Hanna terkikik.

"Pertanyaan Kuroko-niisan hampir persis dengan pertanyaan yang kuajukan pada Yuki-nee" Kuroko hanya menaikan alisnya "Aku pernah bertanya mengapa Yuki-nee begitu menyukai Volly? Dan jawaban yang kudapat adalah 'tidak tahu'" hei-hei jangan membicarakan aku didepan ku oke. "tapi Yuki-nee mengatakan lagi bahwa Volly adalah emosinya, saat dia senang, sedih, bahkan marah dan kesal. Karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosi bahkan menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata. Dan untuk alasanku—" dia menggantung jawabanya sejenak sambil menundukan kepalanya "Mungkin aku sama karena kami sama. Mereka bilang aku tidak pernah tersenyum, atau tertawa, kalaupun iya, mereka melihat dengan mudah bahwa itu adalah fake. Tapi sama seperti Yuki-nee yang menemukan volley, aku menemukan basket, setelah aku tinggal bersama Yuki-nee dan yang lainnya, aku telah menonton hampir semua video Seirin selama Winter Cup, karena melihat mereka aku menyukai basket. Yuki-nee, sering memberiku barang-barang agar aku bisa latihan, Lia-nee juga mengajariku, Yuki-nee; Vina-nee dan Chacha-nee selalu mendukung dan menyemangati. Aku mulai sering bermain bersama teman-teman di asrama meskipun kami sudah tidak lagi tinggal seatap. Kata mereka aku mulai berubah. Aku tidak tau pasti, yang aku sadari, aku hanya mulai menyukai basket," Dari menunduk Hanna mengangkat kepalanya, senyumnya itu.. berbeda.

"Jawaban diterima. Mau bermain sekarang?" kata Kuroko-san datar.

"Ha'i, ano— kalau niisan tidak keberatan, tolong jangan mengalah padaku! " kata Nagisa.

"Tentu saja Shiota-chan" balasnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan sambil membawa bola, diikuti Nagisa dengan langkah yang girang sambil berusaha mengikat rambut panjangnya.

" _oi oi, matta one-on-one ka_?" kudengar suara dari Kazunari-san, kalau tidak salah.

"Ya, anak itu ingin bermain dengan Kuroko-nodayo!" balas Midorima-san

"Hanna-chin sangat ingin bermain dengan Kuro-chin!" tambah Murasakibara-san

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan ada anak kecil itu disini?" tanya Hyuga-san.

"Kukira dia sudah disini sejak awal? Dia datang bersama Okaminura tadi" jawab Aomine

" _Ehh? Maji_?" Tanyanya terkejut. Dan tidak hanya Hyuga-san, Wakamatsu-san juga sama. Hahaha.

"kukira dia selalu selalu bersama Yuki-chan senpai, aku melihatnya anak itu memang diam sejak tadi!" balas kazunari-san. Aku diam saja hahaha.

"Kenapa disini banyak orang yang datang dengan hawa kehadiran yang tipis?" kurasakan aura yang err-entahlah tak bisa dijelaskan dari Junpei-san dan Wakamatsu san. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk terkikik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalian tidak kembali latihan? Waktu latihan kalian tinggal hari ini dan besok!" tanya Kagetora-san yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kami.

"Tidak apa pelatih, kami akan menambah waktu latihan kami besok. Lagipula, kami mendapat 100% semangat dari anak-anak Jepang." balas Akashi, tumben sekali jawabannya agak ambigu.

"Terserah kalian, yang pasti kalian harus menang, karena ini demi harga diri basket seluruh Jepang, dan harga diriku, aku harus pergi. Riko-tan kuserahkan padamu" tangisnya pundung.

"Baik papa!" teriak Riko-san. Sekarang semua mata kembali ke lapangan melihat dua orang-biru berbeda gender yang _err-invisible_. Sekarang aku menyadarinya.

"Itu tadi jawaban yang berani untuk untuk anak kecil sepertinya! Berapa umur anak itu Yuki?" Suara intimidasi yang memecah kebahagian sejenakku. Aku lupa Akashi-san yang sekarang ada didekatku.

"10 tahun!" Jawabku singkat

"bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya?" tanyanya, aku sedikit tidak menyukai ini.

" Dia seorang yatim piatu dari Jepang dan sudah diasuh oleh Yayasan anak milik Charlie di New York sejak usia 7 tahun, menurut info yang kubaca psikologisnya masih tertekan karena suatu peristiwa mengerikan yang menimpa dia dan keluarganya. Meskipun sekarang dia baik-baik saja dia sangat pendiam, tertutup dan tak terlihat(?), teman-teman yang menyadari keberadaannya selalu berusaha membuatnya berbicara, tapi tidak berhasil, Shiota Hanna tetap bungkam seakan dia bisu" kataku datar, mata kami masih tertuju pada permainan Hanna dan Kuroko yang kusadari keduanya sama-sama susah untuk melakukan score.

"Bukankah dia sekarang tinggal bersamamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, memang sejak setahun ini, setelah aku kembali dari Jepang setelah Witer Cup dan tugasku di Too Academi selesai. Diantara kami berempat akulah yang yang ditugaskan untuk mengangkat adik asuh dari Yayasan itu, dan pilihanku berikut persetujuan dari teman-temanku jatuh pada Hanna. Sejak awal aku ke Yayasan itu 2 tahun lalu aku menyadari keberadaannya, dan seperti kata Hanna, kami sama." Lanjutku.

"Maksutmu?"

"informasi dirahasiakan!" kataku singkat "selama Hanna tinggal bersama kami, kuakui dia memang sangat penurut, sopan, namun tetap saja sangat tertutup. Dia tetap bersekolah seperti biasa juga berlatih seperti biasa selayakanya 'Angel' pada umumnya. Karena kami berempat juga melanjutkan pendidikan kami, dan misi sehingga tidak jarang kami meninggalkannya di rumah. Tapi Sebisa mungkin kami selalu ada untuk nya, terutama saat makan malam. Aku mengizinkannya menggunakan laptopku, karena memang isinya hanya film, musik dan video pribadi termasuk video Winter Cup. Sekali aku melihat dia sedang didepan televisi dengan mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Video yang dilihatnya adalah salah satu Video Winter Cup, Seirin vs Yosen kalau tidak salah. Pancaran matanya berbeda, maksutku, lebih hidup mungkin. Saat itu dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang ikut menonton video itu dibelakangnya yang kuperhatikan hanya Hanna yang mulai menunjukan ketertarikan pada basket." Kataku panjang lebar dan hei! Kenapa jadi emosional sekarang? "Dan setelah itu ia mengutarakan ketertarikannya pada basket. Aku meminta Lia untuk mengajarinya. Lia mengatakan bahwa Hanna memiliki potensi pada basket, jadi kami sepakat ingin memasukanya dalam klub Basket junior. Anak itu sangat senang, meskipun ia harus berlatih sangat keras untuk tes masuknya Minggu depan. Oh maaf, sepertinya jadi emosinal sekali Akashi-san" kataku berusaha membalikan suasana. Aneh sekali membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan orang seperti dirinya.

"aku tidak masalah dengan itu Yuki. Lagipula sepertinya gadis itu sangat menikmati bermain basket bersama Tetsuya!"

"Ya, bisa kulihat itu, dia sangat mengidolakannya _The Panthom Six'th man_. Termasuk kalian juga _The Generation Of Miracles_ " kataku

"aku merasa terhormat dengan itu. Apakah Lion-niisan adalah julukan untuku?" tanyanya, sepertinya aku bisa melihat ada pertigaan di dahinya, hahaha.

"ahh kau menyadarinya. Ya itu julukan untukmu, tidak hanya untukmu, tapi seluruh Kiseki-no Sedai dan Kagami-san, ia memberi julukan pada kalian sesuai representasi kalian ketika bermain basket."

"heh? Apa saja itu?" tanyanya. Ada nada penasaran.

"Lion-niisan, itu untukmu, Pantera-niisan untuk Aomine-san, Giraffe-niisan untuk Murasakibara-san, Frog-niisan untuk Midorima-san, dan Blackcat-niisan untuk Kise-san, katanya kucing hitam itu ajaib, dan karena julukannya adalah _copycat_ , serta Tiger-niisan untuk Kagami-san tentu saja" kataku sambil tersenyum mengingat julukan yang diberik Nagisa, kuakui itu lucu dan cocok.

"Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

"oh iyya, dia Kuroko-san dia, Husky-niisan? Dia jarang menyebutkan representasinya. Tapi katanya pria itu mirip NJ(anjingnya Yuki). Jujur aku juga bingung."

"aahh souka!"

"Ne ne, Okaminuracchi tidak kah kau merasa bahwa Shiotacchi dan Kurokocchi itu mirip?" suara Kise-san menginterupsi.

"mmm, sekarang begitu kau menyadarinya Kise-san." Balasku datar.

"Ya, warna rambut dan matanya-nodayo!" timbrung Midorima-san.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Mataku tertuju pada Hanna sekarang. Tiba-tiba smartphone-ku bergetar, dan ketika kulihat terdapat pesan dari markas. Setelah itu aku bergegas menghapiri Vina.

" _Captain, it coming again! I need a call! Take care of Hanna please_ " mohonku. Kulihat Vina sedikit menunjukan reaksi terkejut, namun singkat mengangguk dan aku segera berjalan ke pintu keluar. Ketika aku berjalan, aku sadar bahwa Hanna dan Kuroko-san sudah selesai, bisa kulihat Hanna tersenyum ceria, senyum yang bukan fake-smile seperti yang biasa ia berikan, dan pancaran mata itu begitu bercahaya dan hidup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku, tapi aku kini sudah berada di depan gadis kecil itu, merengkuhnya, dan bibirku menyentuh matanya. Tak ada penyesalan, aku bisa melihat itu dimata si biru kecil, mata kebahagiaan itu, akhirnya usahaku, usaha kami tidak sia-sia. Kemudian aku ingat tujuanku berjalan, kubisikan sesuatu pada Hanna.

" _I need to go! just a minute!"_ setelah itu aku langsung beranjak, melepas rengkuhanku dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Aku bisa melihat sedikit ekspresinya yang tak dapat kujelaskan dengan cepat, karena kakiku terus membawaku. Aku mendengar suara Hanna yang terdengar tidak rela aku meninggalkannya, tapi kakiku terus membawaku, sampai aku merasakan beban di belakangku dan kakiku tersandung.

"SNOW/YUKI/ OKAMINURA CCHI/ OKAMINURA-SAN/ OKAMINURA!"

ANOTHER POV

" _I need to go! just a minute!_ "

Setelah mendengar bisikan dari Yuki, Hanna terperanjat, ada perasaan tidak rela yang menggelayuti dirinya, setelah perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan setelah bermain dengan pemain basket favoritnya, setelah kehangatan yang didapatnya dari kakaknya, kemudian dingin. Hanna tidak ingin ditinggal lagi.

" _No no, come back_!" bisiknya lirih dan memohon " _DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN_!" tidak sadar dia menendang bola basket yang ada di kakinya, dan tepat mengenai punggung kakaknya sampai gadis itu jatuh dan duduk bebas di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

END ANOTHER POV

Ada Sesuatu yang menubruk punggungku cukup keras, dan YES aku sukses kembali ke dunia nyata, dan sadar bahwa aku sudah duduk bebas di lantai.

"SNOW/YUKI/ OKAMINURA CCHI/ OKAMINURA-SAN/OKAMINURA!" Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan panic orang-orang. Dan ada yang berdiri disampingku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa

"Aaaoww" lirihku sambil memegangi kepalaku, padahal punggungku yang kena, tapi sepertinya itu cukup membuat kepalaku sakit. Tiba-tiba Hpku bergetar dan aku beregas membukanya. SMS, dari markas.

' _We will call you at 9!_ '

Well, meski masih sedikit ada rasa ragu, aku sedikit merasa tenang. Aku mulai berdiri dari duduk indah-tidak-elitku sambil masih memegangi kepalaku, ada tangan yang menompang bahuku, " _Daijobu desu_!" teriaku agar tidak membuat mereka yang berteriak panik, dan aku baru sadar yang tangan yang menompangku adalah Akashi-san.

"Kau yakin? Kau memegangi kepalamu sejak tadi padahal bola itu mengenai punggungmu" suara Akashi-san. Ada nada panic didalamnya. Ehh, bola? Jadi tadi ada yang melempar bola ke arahku? Nagisa, aku ingat dia sempat meneriakiku agar aku jangan pergi. Ehh tunggu, Itu bukan lemparan, itu tendangan. Kuambil bola itu yang ternyata ada di bawah kakiku.

"Yuki? Kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Akashi-san masih ada didepanku.

" _a-ahh, Ha'i, daijobu desu akashi-san_ " kataku agar tidak membuat panik, tapi mataku tertuju pada Hanna yang saat ini sedang ditenangkan oleh Koroko-san, ehh? Dia manangis?. Aku berjalan, meninggalkan Akashi-san yang-entahlah, aku belum ingin peduli.

"Hanna!" panggilku. Kulihat dia hanya mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab. Oke aku sedikit merasa bersalah. " _Push up_!" kataku tajam.

" _ehh? Nande_?" balasnya bingung masih sambil sesengukan.

" _I said push up Hanna_ " kataku tegas, dan dia tetap diam bingung, sudah kuduga.

"Ano, Okaminura-san tolong ja—" aku memotong cepat perkataan Kuroko-san " _onegai Kuroko-san_!" kataku sambil menatapnya dan dia diam. Aku kembali pada Nagisa.

" _I said Push up!, five time is enuogh_!" dan ia melakukanya, aku tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang bingung, aku hanya peduli pada Hanna saat ini. Setelah dia selesai.

" _Dameda Hanna_ , basket menggunakan tangan! Bukan kaki. Kau tidak boleh menendang bola basket. Kalau kau ingin menjadi pemain basket, maka hargailah bola basket" kataku datar "bola basket adalah teman, ingat?" kataku sambil tersenyum dan memberinya kerlingan mata yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Tapi pancaran mata itu kembali meski masih ada kesedihan disana.

" _I though you will left me_ "(kukira kau akan meninggalkanku) katanya sedih.

" _who want to left you? I was just want to go outside for awhile to call_!" (Siapa yang meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar dan menelpon) kataku datar. Oke suasana disini tegang dan menyebalkan.

"ehh?" dan itu balasnya. Hhh _fine, lets put a show_

" _I'm not going enywhere Hanna"_ (aku tidak akan kemana-mana Hanna) kataku memberikan bola yang ada ditangan ku padanya. "Five... four..." aku menghitung dengan keras dan bisa kulihat semua terperanjat. Kulirik Angels yang sudah memberi anggukan pada ku.

"Three.." kuambil Ipod-ku dari kantong dan kupegang dengan tangan kananku. Hpku kubiarkan didalam

"two.." kulihat Nagisa bingung, tangan nya merangkul erat bola basket. Mataku mengunci matanya

"One" dengan cepat kulempar Ipod di tangaku ke sisi kiriku dimana ada Angels disana,

"ANGELS" Teriakku bersamaan dengan kuhempaskan bola dan kudrible bola.

"WE'RE UP!" Slogan kami terdengar mengudara, mereka bertiga berlari kearah kami dan membagi dua tim.

" _You with me Captain_!" kataku mengoper bola pada pada Vina tapi berhasil di steal Lia.

" _Not so fast Snow_ "(tidak secepat itu Snow) teriaknya, "Hanna" teriaknya sambil memberikan pass-pada Hanna.

Yup jadilah kami bermain Three-on-Three sekarang, tapi tidak berlangsung lama.

"Oi, Shonnen-tachi! Five-on-five" teriak Chacha. Dan Kiseki no Sedai tak segan segera berdiri dan ikut bermain.

Dan inilah kami. Bersama kisedai, kami bermain basket bersama, termasuk Hanna. Dia tersenyum, dan gembira.

after game

Percayalah! Semua orang tertawa. Menurutku daripada sebuah permainan basket, ini jadi seperti sebuah tawuran massa. Ok itu pemikiran berlebihan, maksudku, basket harusnya dimainkan 5-on-5, tapi yang barusan entah berapa orang bergabung, sempat kusadari tinggal Momoi-san, Aida-san, dan Charlie.

" _Wow, that was a disasster_!"(wow, tadi itu bencana!) kataku datar, entah ada yang menydari atau tidak. Aku bisa melihat lagi, tak ada yang peduli

"astaga, dan latihan basket berubah menjadi bencana" kata Momoi-san, tapi wajah yang disampaikan adalah wajah senang. Ya, semuanya tersenyum.

"kau merekamnya Momoi-san?"

"Yup, maaf ya aku mengambilnya tanpa ijin." Katanya sambil kedua telapak tangannya bertemu didepan wajahnya.

"Tak apa justru aku senang kau merekamnya. Arigato Momoi-san!" kami sama-sama memegang kamera, menonton kembali kekacauan yang kami buat, sedangkan yang lainya ada yang ikut menngintip video yang direkam, ada pula yang memilih istirahat sejenak dan minum.

~Ending Is Just The Begining~

RnR

Hello Minna-san,

 _I'm Newbie here_ , yoroshiku. Semoga suka dengan fict pertama ini. Ini sebenarnya OneShoot, tapi masih in-progress karena saya ingin memberikan sesuatu di chapter depan.  
Arigato untuk May-chan yang sudah memberikan keberanian sehingga saya bisa nge-post fict perdana ini (kok kayak pidato apaan ya hehe). Semoga suka dengan perubahan nya. Dan tolong jangan marah dengan apa yang akan saya berikan di chapter depan #ampun.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follw and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2: What's Next

BE BRAVE

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana, slight OcxAka

 **What's Next**

Aku dan Momoi-san sama-sama memegangi kamera sampai ada satu suara menginterupsi—

"Maaf, bisa aku berbicara dengan Yuki? Sepertinya dia melupakan eksistensi seseorang sejak tadi" Ehh? Akashi-san? Kenapa?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Akashi-san?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan tanganku dari kamera.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, sepertinya kau melupakan eksistensiku." Balasnya singkat. Lalu aku harus apa. Orang ini bisa ambigu juga!

"Ohh ya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku Akashi-san" ya, lebih baik meminta maaf, aku malas meladeni orang ini." Ada lagi yang kau harapkan dari ku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka diabaikan!" katanya dengan seringai yang ugh-

"Ohh!"

"Dan aku harap kau tidak akan melakukanya lagi!" WHAT THE HECK!

"Maaf, tapi bukankah aku sudah minta maaf!" balasku berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Ahh ya, kau benar!" Orang ini menyebalkan juga, Ok! _You challange me man_!

"Apakah sekarang aku berbicara dengan Akashi Seijurou yang telah bertanding dengan Seirin, atau Akashi Seijuro yang sebelum bertanding dengan Seirin?" Matanya terbelalak, KENA KAU!

"Kau hanya sedang berbicara denganku Yuki, Akashi Seijurou, dari Rakuzan!"

"Ohh, atau aku sedang berbicara dengan manusia lain yang ada didalam dirimu selain dirimu, dan dirimu? Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan kawanku untuk melakukan upacara pengusiran" nadaku masih biasa, sambil kutelengkan kepalaku. hihi

"kau berani juga ya?" Aku bisa merasakan aura gelap, dan seperti ada perempatan di dahinya

"dan kenapa aku harus takut? Aku sudah minta maaf sebelumnya!" kataku datar , kutarik nafas dan sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya aku sudah menyahut datar "Kau menyebalkan Akashi-san!, kalau kau masih merasa kesal dengan perlakuanku sebelum ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena hanya itu yang dapat kuinformasikan. Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, _The aura of you guys playing are shinning and fun. Believe in yourself and your team, then you will win_.(Aura bermain yang kalian pancarkan sangat bersinar dan menyenagkan. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan team-mu, maka kalian akan menang) _"_ Tak menunggu lagi jawaban darinya kubungkukan badanku dan pergi menggalkanya ke arah Angels.

" _woohoooo, and another shutting the emperor huh_?" (woohoo, satu lagi mendiamkan sang emperor huh?) Kata Vina sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. _here we go my captain_

" _shut up captain_!"(Diamlah kapten!) kataku datar. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar kesal. Dan Oh yaa, ngomong-ngomong kenapa disini jadi sepi? Rasanya tadi masih euforia?

" _Gee Snow, becarefull! He maybe will be your crush_!"(wow Snow, hati-hati! Dia bisa jadi gebetan mu lho!) Lia. Aku berusaha tak menggubrisnya

" _Snow, does it mean the emperor give an aye on you_?" (Snow, apakah itu berarti sang emeperor menaruh mata padamu?) what now?. Kulirik mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Kuberitahu secara diam, aku benar-benar kesal. Kuputuskan untuk kekeranjang bola, kuambil satu bola, dan aku mengambil posisi jump-servis bola voli.

"LIA!" kupanggil dia sebagai tanda sasaran pertama. Kulempar bola, kemudian melompat dan ku pukul keras bola dengan telapak tanganku.

DUG, sesuai perhitungan, bola pertama mengenai kepala Lia dan ia jatuh seketika dengan posisi tidak elitnya- _I don't care!_

"Chacha!" kulakukan jump-servis seperti sebelumnya dan bola mengenai bahunya, dan bernasib sama seperti yang lainya.

" _Vina, you're the last_ " Kali ini kulakukan servis bawah yang memungkinkanku memukul lebih keras, dan bola mengenai lengan atasnya sehingga dia jatuh dengan posisi badan diatas Lia dan Chacha. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka proteskan. Aku memilih berjalan ke arah Riko-san yang entah kenapa wajahnya pucat, mungkin melihat keadaan ketiga temanku yang sekarat.

"Riko-san, kurasa ini sudah cukup larut, aku akan pulang duluan bersama Hanna. Dan kau tidak harus repot-repot menolong mereka bertiga. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku permisi!"

"Ba-baiklah Yuki-chan!" kubungkukan sedikit badanku sebelum berbalik dan pergi menuju tasku, merapikanya, memakai jaket dan—

"Hanna, ayo pulang _. Let's buy some Milkshake's in the way home_ (kita beli milkshake di perjalanan)" kuhampiri Hanna, dan sambil ku tepuk-tepuk kepalanya, dan dia terseyum.

"Horray! Milkshakes!" teriaknya ceria sambil tanganya ke udara

" _I'll give you the big one_!" (akan kubelikan yang besar) dengan demikian kami berjalan berdua bersama NJ keluar dari Gym.

ANOTHER POV

Akashi berjalan mendekati Yuki dan Momoi yang masih menikmati melihat video dari Handycam.

"Maaf, bisa aku berbicara dengan Yuki? Sepertinya dia melupakan eksistensi seseorang sejak tadi" potongnya sopan, sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil sempat kebingungan sebelum melepaskan perhatianya dari camera.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Akashi-san?" tanya Yuki sopan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, sepertinya kau melupakan eksistensiku." Jawab Akashi, ada butiran kesal dalam nada bicaranya, namun sesungguhnya ada yang ingin ia uji dari gadis didepanya.

sempat mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat bila dia sempat menghiraukan sang emperor padahal ia sudah menolong sang gadis saat gadis jatuh terkena bola. Maka akhirnya membungkukan sedikit badannya "Ohh ya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku Akashi-san"setelah kembali tegak gadis bermata amethys itu kembali menatap sang emperor." Ada lagi yang kau harapkan dari ku?" Pertanyaan itu sangat membuat tertarik sang emperor

"Tidak, ku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka diabaikan!" jawabnya

"Ohh!" jawab Yuki singkat, walapun sebenarnya ia mulai kesal

"Dan aku harap kau tidak akan melakukanya lagi!" lanjut Akashi, sebenarnya ia mengharapkan ekspresi lain dari gadis ini, namun gadis ini tetap bertahan dalam ekspresi datarnya, dan tatapanya tetap saja berani. 'Menarik'

"Maaf, tapi bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Ahh ya, kau benar!" dan disinilah minyak yang semakin ditambah kedalam bara api.

"Apakah sekarang aku berbicara dengan Akashi Seijurou yang telah bertanding dengan Seirin, atau Akashi Seijuro yang sebelum bertanding dengan Seirin?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada datar yang sama. Tak hanya pria didepan gadis ini yang kaget dengan pertanyaannya, namun juga semua orang yang mendengar obrolan mereka. Meskipun tak menyangka, sang kapten kembali dan menjawab dengan tenag.

"Kau hanya sedang berbicara denganku Yuki, Akashi Seijurou, dari Rakuzan!"

"Ohh, atau aku sedang berbicara dengan manusia lain yang ada didalam dirimu selain dirimu, dan dirimu? Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan kawanku untuk melakukan upacara pengusiran" dan sulutan api serta aura gelap menguar dari raga sang kapten. Suasana gym menjadi beku namun panas secara bersamaan, semua yang melihat semakin berkeringat dingin.'APA GADIS ITU SUDAH GILA?!'. Percakapan dua orang beda gender ini begitu panas, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa akan ada yang berani menatap begitu beraninya dan berbicara sperti itu pada seorang Akashi Seijurou, dan lagi yang mengatakanya adalah perempuan. Mereka lebih tampak berdoa dalam hati akan keselamatan Yuki setelahnya.

"kau berani juga ya?" meskipun kesal, hanya itu yang dapat Akashi katakan. Dia sangat terkesan ada yang begitu berani menatap matanya seperti yang gadis didepanya ini lakukan. Dan lagi Akashi sama sekali tak dapat membaca apa yang terdapat di mata sang gadis.

"dan kenapa aku harus takut? Aku sudah minta maaf sebelumnya!" nadanya tetap datar dan matanya masih tetap menatap nyalang pada sang emperor, ditariknya nafas sebelum kembali menyahut sang Akashi yang hampir mengeluarkan suaranya "Kau menyebalkan Akashi-san!, kalau kau masih merasa kesal dengan perlakuanku sebelum ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena hanya itu yang dapat kuinformasikan. Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, _The aura of you guys playing are shinning and fun. Believe in yourself and your team, then you will win_.(Aura bermain yang kalian pancarkan sangat bersinar dan menyenangkan. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan team-mu, maka kalian akan menang) _."_ Dan setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu apapun, Yuki segera membalikan badannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang emepror yang masih berkutat dengan keterkejutan dan sejuta pertanyaan yang menyergap dikepalanya.

Seluruh penghuni gym itu membeku seketika, hanya membiarkan kepala dan mata mereka menyaksikan Yuki yang melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Akashi dan mendekati teman-teman angels nya, dan mendengar mereka saling berbicara dalam bahasa inggris yang kurang mereka mengerti. Tak ada pula yang menyadari sang emperor yang berjalan santai menghampiri salah satu dari mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menghapiri sang bayangan.

"Akashi-kun." Wajahnya telah kembali ke ekspresi semula-datar, meski tidak dipungkiri ia masih belum sembuh dari segala keterkejutan yang menyerangnya sebelumnya.

"Sejujurnya aku masih tidak menyangka dia masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang stabil seperti itu" katanya santai,

" Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak menyangka, meski sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Akashi-kun dan Okaminura-san. Tapi sepertinya Akashi-ku benar-benar membuat Okaminura-san tersinggung maski seharusnya Akashi-kun yang yang tersinggung." Balas Kuroko _deadpan-face_

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan apa ia katakan padaku saat kami berbicara berdua sebelumnya. Tapi itu membuat aku ingin sedikit megujinya, dan aku sudah memprediksi kalau mungkin dia akan tersinggung, namun untuk balasanya berupa kata-kata, itu benar-benar diluar ekspetasi" Sebenarnya didalam Akashi masihlah tidak percaya, tapi dia sendiri juga tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sehingga memilih untuk hanya berbicara santai pada sang phantom. Sedangkan sang phantom sendiri hanya mampu membelalakan mata mendengar sang kapten berbicara santai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Akashi-kun bisa membuat wanita tersinggung! Bukankah kau harus meminta maaf?"

"Tentu aku akan meminta maaf Tetsuya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi disini akulah pihak yang kalah—" belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya dengan sang bayangan, kegiatan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara datar namun lantang dari gadis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan.

"Lia!" dan sontak semua mata menoleh ke arah suara. Yang mereka lihat adalah Anne dengan deadpan-face nya sedang melakukan posisi err-jump-servis untuk bola voli.

"Oi oi, maji ka yo?"(yang benar saja?) terdengar suara Aomine

"Ano-posisi itu ssu?" Kise memucat

"Yukichin kowaiii!" (Yukichin menakutkan) suara malas sang Titan namun memang merasa kalau gadis yang ia lihat tampak menakutkan,

"Gadis itu serius melakukanya menggunakan bola basket-nodayo?" tak dapat dipungkiri Shintarou yang penasaran

Dan BUK, hanya suara itu yang terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sang gadis yang memang menjadi sasaran. Kedua gadis yang sadar langsung menoleh kearah Snow, dan memucat seketika.

"S-snow?" terdengar suara Vina dengan muka memucat

Namun naas belum sampai Vina dan Chacha memohon ampun pada anggota yang marah bola kedua sudah sampai dengan keras di bahu Chacha dan membuatnya jatuh telak.

" _Vina, you're the last_!" (Vina, kau yang terakhir) hanya itu yang terdengar namun dilihat dari posisi Yuki yang berbeda, kali ini mungkin salah satu servis bawah stidaknya itu yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

" _Ok I'm sorry, I—_ " BUK sekali lagi bola mengenai tepat di bahu Vina dan membuatnya jatuh, naas, menubruk Lia dan Chacha. Dan dengan itu Yuki atau yang mereka panggil Snow hanya melenggang pergi.

Semua orang kembali shock dan pucat. Bahkan sang Emperor dan sang Pahantom.

"sepertinya ketiga temanya lebih membuatnya kesal" suaranya terdengar santai namun jika ada yang sadar, ia masih terkaget-kaget, terbukti dari kedua iris merah yang melebar.

"Atau mungkin mereka yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya karena Akashi-kun" dan seperti biasa suara datar dari Kuroko namun wajah yang ditunjukan tidak berbeda dari sang kapten

"Kukira Yuki bukan gadis yang seperti itu! Bukankah kau yang lebih mengenalnya Tetsuya?"

"Ya, kau benar!"

Sementara itu para Angels yang terkapar,

" _ahahaha, she was really mad_!" (ahahaha, dia benar-benar marah!) tawa Vina berusaha berdiri

" _Well, since we know that 'that' prince is not her type, you sure this is going well?"(_ Ya, sejak kita tahu bahwa pangeran 'itu'bukan tipenya, kau yakin ini akan berjalan baik? _)_ tanya Lia dengan dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat tapi " _Aww-that was hurt. Her accuracy on service and smash was more better then last year_ " (aww-itu sakit. Tingkat akurasinya dalam servis dan smash lebih meningkat dari tahun lalu) rengeknya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" _Yea, but captain. You sure about this? The card_?" (Ya, tapi kapten, kau yakin tentang ini? Kartu itu?)

" _Of course I'm sure. I never miss. Thats why this is dangerous_ "(Tentu aku yakin, aku tidak meleset. Itulah mengapa ini sangat berbahaya) katanya misterius sambil menunjukan kartu tarot bergambar dan bertuliskan emperor dihadapan teman-temanya.

~Ending Is Just The Begining~

Hai Minna-san, maafkan saya membuat Akashi seperti ini wkwk.  
Yup, ini sudah ending kok.

Untuk rencana ke depan kemungkinan akan membuat FFn yang alur, setting, pemeran yang sama, degan fokus ke tokoh Snow, _maybe is going to be Ocxaka_

Yup, saya undur diri

RnR jika berkenan :D


End file.
